Mayor Humdinger
Ron Pardo (Season 1–present) Richard Ridings ----}} Mayor Humdinger is the mayor of Foggy Bottom and the main antagonist of PAW Patrol. He is the arch-rival of Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay. He is one of four primary antagonists of the series along with Sweetie, Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate, and Ladybird. Mayor Humdinger can be grumpy at times, seen when he lost in "Pup Pup and Away" and Mayor Goodway/Adventure Bay won. He argues a lot with Adventure Bay's mayor, and he will do anything to be "on top". But underneath, the mayor can be humble and kind. Mayor Humdinger is rather conceited, thinking that his town is better than Adventure Bay in every way possible. In Season 1, while antagonistic towards Mayor Goodway, for the most part, he played fairly due in part to confidence in his record of winning and generally being undefeated in most of the competitions he participated in, only to end up losing to Mayor Goodway and the PAW Patrol. As of Season 2, he usually cheats in order to win, showing a lack of morality and win at all costs personality. He is also the assembler of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, a group of mischievous cats who perform heinous deeds to support his efforts. He has also become slightly more villainous in Season 2 (where as in Season 1 he was simply antagonistic) to the point he and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew have their own secret lair and he behaves more like a stereotypical villain such as laughing maniacally and even covertly observing the PAW Patrol via a video monitor ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be willing to resorting to stealing something he wants, such as Wild Wilbur's hidden treasure ("Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot") and Farmer Yumi's priceless Martial Arts scroll ("Pup-Fu!"). He is also shown to be quite greedy in "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot". However his plans can occasionally backfire, resulting in him needing to be rescued by the PAW Patrol. In "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition", he is shown to care about Cat Rubble and Cat Chase when they are in danger of falling off a cliff, as he is shown nervously biting his fingernails, though returns to his usual self once they are safe and reluctantly thanks Ryder and the PAW Patrol due to his pride, but ends up thanking them albeit begrudgingly. In "Pups Save Friendship Day", his competitiveness is so great that he is willing to turn a holiday about Friendship into a contest between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay. He is also shown to be slightly narcissistic as he called a Friend Day Cake that resembled him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was also touched by Mayor Goodway's attempt to help him when he was being carried away one of his balloon bouquets and promised to try to be a little more nicer. Mayor Humdinger has dark brown eyes, light peachy skin, and blonde hair. He also has a big bushy blonde curled mustache. He wears a blue top, purple pants, brown shoes, and a blue top hat. His standard outfit resembles Rich Uncle Pennybags (the Monopoly man). He also looks similar to the statue of Mayor Goodway's Grover Goodway. Humding.png|Standard outfit GUSKHzBddCQ.jpg|Without his blue top hat Image-0-02-05-b9154d5d0ea3fc4bca73926085d520ee400bf580205eb28ee5dc38fe6fe3898e-V.jpg|Mayor's Balloon Race outfit Humding 2.png|Foggy Bottom Boomers outfit Humding Lifevest.png|Life vest Humding Mayors race.png|Mayors' Race outfit Pups Soccer 47.png|Soccer game outfit 2019-09-22_00-21-42.png|Scientist outfit Monkey-dinger 44.jpg|Jungle outfit Monkey-dinger 23.jpg|As a monkey Shark 26.jpg|Swimwear Kitty Rescue Team 21.jpg|Teen outfit Kitty Rescue Team 30.jpg|Geek outfit Kitty Rescue Team 7.jpg|As an old lady Screenshot 2018-09-22-21-17-35-299 com.miui.videoplayer.png|Train conductor outfit IMG_20190506_005339.jpg|As a mailman IMG_20190506_014117.jpg|New design (since Season 6) Ft69Z7dxlik.jpg|Sports suit RJCUF2TTpX0.jpg|With robotic pants Harold's Deep Freeze 2.jpg|Diving Suit VideoCapture_20181216-004133.jpg|Space Suit Charged Up Copycat (42).jpg|"Foggy Boy" outfit Humsquatch 12.jpg|"Humsquatch" costume *"But what if I fall?" *"You know what to do, Kit-tastrophe Crew!" *"Drat it all!" Category:Partially Protected Category:Characters Category:Secondary Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Adult Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Adults Category:Living in Foggy Bottom Category:In Government Industry Category:Kitten Catastrophe Crew Members Category:Foggy Bottom Boomers Category:Antagonists Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Villains